


i love you can't you see?

by thegreenfairy246



Series: when the bones are good [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Makeup Sex, Mild Smut, Post-Break Up, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: bucky wants you back but he may have missed his chance.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: when the bones are good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i love you can't you see?

You found the note on your kitchen table. 

Y/N,

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here last night. It was a mistake, and I won't bother you again.

Bucky

Needless to say, you were pissed. That he had the audacity to figure out where you lived just to come over and then take it all back? You couldn't believe it. You called Natasha. 

"Hi Y/N."

"Hey Nat."

"I've already heard about Bucky from Steve. And trust me I plan on thoroughly discussing it with him later."

You laughed. "It's really okay."

"What happened?"

With a sigh you said, "He showed up here."

"And?"

"We had sex."

"Oh my god really? Is he still there?"

"Well that's really why I called."

"Oh god what did he do?"

Chuckling you said, "We had really decided to get back together, but when I woke up this morning, he was gone."

"He left? When?"

"Sometime last night I guess. I mean, I have no idea."

"What was the point of coming?"

"I've got no idea."

You heard clattering on the other end of the phone as Natasha picked up her keys. "We're going out. You need a day outside of that apartment after that."

Spending the day shopping with Natasha was just what you needed. Haunting your apartment wasn't doing anything for you. But you had turned it into a nice spot to hide away in. You had made it into your own little place. Only your favorite things were allowed through the door. All the reminders of Bucky were boxed up in the back of your closet, and you only ever looked at them occasionally.

A few weeks after the Bucky incident, you had just settled onto your couch for a night of binge watching, when you heard knocking on your door.

Opening it to find Natasha on the other side, you said, "Nat! You should've told me you were coming over. I would've waited on you-"

"I'm engaged!"

You pulled her in for a hug before she could get another word out. "Nat that's great!"

Her grin was blinding. "I'm so excited. He totally surprised me. It was at home, just the two of us, completely perfect."

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

Natasha and Steve had chosen not to have a bachelor or bachelorette party. Instead, choosing to have one night with all their friends to celebrate. Instead of going out, you all gathered at Tony and Pepper's cabin. Of course, Bucky was in attendance, he was Steve's best friend.

You hadn't seen him since what you had dubbed the incident, when he left your apartment in the middle of the night. He looked good, with his hair in a knot at the base of his neck and wearing one of your favorite henleys. 

"Y/N. It's good to see you."

You nodded. "Bucky."

Natasha whistled. "This isn't awkward at all." She grabbed your arm, "Sorry Barnes. I'm stealing her away."

Later, several drinks past too many, you were watching Natasha dancing.

"C'monnn Y/N. Dance with me." She yelled.

"I've danced with you all night. This is break time."

Natasha fell onto the couch next to you. "M'drunk."

"You don't say?"

She shrugged. "Just a little."

Natasha let her head fall against your shoulder. "What you need is to sleep with someone new."

You almost spit out your drink. "Seriously Nat? That's the solution you're going for?"

"Yeah! C'mon Barnes can't have been that good. It'd do wonders to take your mind off him!"

"You're hilarious. That's so not happening."

Pouting she asked, "Why not? Picked out one of Steve's groomsmen for you and everything."

"I dunno. I still love him. It's stupid, but it just feels weird."

Natasha sighed. "It makes sense." She threw an arm around your shoulders. "S'not stupid at all."

Unbeknownst to you, in a different corner of the room, Steve and Bucky were also discussing your relationship. "Bucky, I understand you're scared. But if you don't make a real decision soon, you're gonna lose her forever. You may have already."

Bucky looked up, "You think? Steve you know I was just trying to protect her."

"I know Buck. But you realize she doesn't need protecting?"

Grumbling Bucky replied, "Now I do."

"Have you guys talked at all this weekend?"

"No. She won't even look at me."

"Well you've got the whole wedding. I mean you're walking with her down the aisle, surely you guys can talk after that."

Bucky laughed. "You underestimate her ability to hold a grudge."

Steve and Natasha had chosen to have a small wedding. Six short months later, you found yourself waiting to walk with Bucky down the aisle. The two of you were barely speaking, but you were cordial today. Your best friends were getting married. Lost in your thoughts, you didn't notice Bucky until he was at your side. Offering his arm he said, "Shall we?"

Natasha was beautiful. Wearing a flowing lace dress, she was almost ethereal. Walking down the aisle towards Steve, she looked like she was walking towards her future.

Their reception was in a gorgeous event room at a hotel. Tony had booked all the rooms on one floor, so it was almost like a sleepover. In an awful twist of fate, you had managed to be seated right next to Bucky. Much more interaction with him, you would end up more in love with him than you already were. The room was bathed in the hazy yellow light you would expect from an old movie. Natasha had decorated the tables with small glass jars in the center, filled with delicate pink flowers. It was all beautiful, and the happiness you felt for them was a welcome distraction from Bucky's presence.

Bucky's voice broke through your thoughts. "Y/N c'mon. We can talk to each other can't we?"

You sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, we can."

Tension fell away from Bucky soon as you agreed. "I'm sorry I hurt you that way. Shouldn't have just left like that."

"Yeah, what was up with that anyway?" You chuckled. 

Shaking his head he said, "I was stupid."

You laughed and Bucky took it as a good sign.

Softly laughing Bucky said, "We were really good together weren't we?"

You smiled. "Yeah we really were."

Soft notes began to drift over the speakers, "Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper "I love you." As you looked up, you saw Natasha and Steve in the middle of the dance floor. They couldn't have looked more in love as their first dance began. 

Having momentarily escaped from your table, and from Bucky, you found yourself talking to a pretty cute guy. Just because you had made nice with Bucky, didn't mean it was any easier to be around him. You weren't positive on this guy's name. Matt? Dylan? Adam? Adam seemed right. He was talking about basketball, explaining it to you like a child. The farthest from anyone you would ever really date and the exact opposite of Bucky, he seemed like a pretty good contender to spend your night with.

All you could see were his eyes peeking out from between your thighs. You were sure Nat had meant well when she suggested you sleep with somebody new. You were also sure this was not at all what she meant. The guy had been really trying to make you cum, and you appreciated the effort. But it did little to take your mind off Bucky. All it did was make you think of all the things he did exactly right, made you wish it was Bucky instead.

Finally ushering Adam out of your room, you decided wandering the hotel was your best bet. You found yourself sitting alone next to the pool with your feet swinging in the water. All of a sudden, Bucky was next to you and you almost jumped out of your skin.

"God Bucky, warn a girl would ya?"

He chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Saw you come down here, thought you might want some company."

You nodded and Bucky took it as a sign you weren't opposed to his presence.

"You seeing anybody?"

You barked out a laugh. "You saw Adam didn't you?"

Bucky broke and dissolved into laughter. "I did. M'sorry."

Shrugging you said, "I'm not dating Adam. If that's what you wanna know."

Bucky nodded. You weren't sure why you kept talking, but the words just spilled out. "He was actually Nat's idea."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Thought it'd help me get over you."

"Did it?"

You scoffed. "I'm by myself at a hotel pool, what do you think?"

Bucky shook his head. "You know, I was trying to be awful. I just wanted you to not wanna be around me. It was this stupid...misguided attempt to protect you and it was wrong. And it was a really big mistake."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I know you. You would've tried to convince me not to."

Chuckling you said, "Probably."

"Which would have been the right thing. Obviously."

"Of course."

You were suddenly very aware of Bucky's proximity. 

"Doll, I know I messed up. But do you think we could just...start over?"

A small smile formed on your face. "Yeah Bucky. We can start over."

Bucky leaned in and your lips met. It felt better than you remembered, like coming home and butterflies all at once. As he kissed you, you began to migrate from the spot next to him to his lap. 

"We can, uh, we don't have to do anything if you don't-"

Rolling your hips against him, he let out a broken little noise and you kissed his neck. "My room okay?"

Bucky stood with you in his arms and started for the door. "Uh Buck?"

"Hm?"

"You think maybe you should put me down?"

With one last lingering kiss, he placed you back on your feet. You practically dragged each other through the halls on your way back. Finally reaching your door, you nearly dropped your key as Bucky attached his lips to your neck. 

With a small moan you said, "Bucky if we ever wanna get in here, you're gonna have to let up with the, ah, kissing."

He did not let up. He only took the key from your hands and unlocked the door himself.

As soon as the door was closed, you were pushed up against it. Bucky littered kisses along your neck as his hand found its way to your clit. Beginning to rub small circles on the nub, he whispered in your ear. "I missed you doll."

"Missed you too baby." At the pet name, he sunk his teeth into your neck. 

You let out a gasp and said, "C'mon Bucky. Fuck me. Please."

Both of your clothes began to disappear piece by piece. When he finally felt your skin against his after so long, he got a little ravenous. He placed a hand on both your thighs and picked you up. Walking you over to the bed and laying you down. You had missed the way his weight felt over top of you. It didn't stay there for long as he started to slide down the bed, stopping at your core. Suddenly, you had an intense deja vu, that quickly went away as soon as you felt his tongue against your slit. Bucky was good at many things, but eating you out was definitely among them. It had been a pretty foreign concept when you had first met him, but he had learned quickly. After making you cum on his tongue, but crawled back up your body and kissed you. Your hand found it's way down to wrap around his length. 

Bucky stuttered out a gasp and buried his face in your neck. "Oh god doll. You gotta stop or I'll be finished before we've even started." With that, his hand replaced yours, and he slid into you.

Both of you satisfied, you fell asleep with a familiar weight slung across you, wrapped in Bucky's arms. 

He was there when you woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
